


Misunderstandings in... Size

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Aiba Masaki gets easily jealous and tends to get to conclusions without waiting to hear the whole story first. This time Sho has said something to Jun that made him feel devastated. 'Yours is bigger than Masaki's'... Could that mean not only that Sho is cheating on him but also that he doesn't see him as a 'gifted' man?!





	

Title: Misunderstandings in... Size (One-Shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba, Ohmiya

Genre: Comedy, Crack (I hope so :P)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Aiba Masaki gets easily jealous and tends to get to conclusions without waiting to hear the whole story first. This time Sho has said something to Jun that made him feel devastated. 'Yours is bigger than Masaki's'... Could that mean not only that Sho is cheating on him but also that he doesn't see him as a 'gifted' man?!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~.

A.N. Yes! I'm back with another silly OS! You should thank [](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoyuko_audris**](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/) (once again our conversation was inspirational ;D) and [this video](https://vine.co/v/eXTTMa7B7ld)! XDDD

** Misunderstandings in… Size **

 

 

“Aiba-chan… I’m sure there’s no way Sho would say something like that…” Satoshi said in a gentle voice as he kept rubbing his friend’s back up and down.

“I’m sure this is just one of your usual Aiba-isms… just to ruin the sexy plans I had for the night…” Nino said annoyed as he approached the other two that were sitting at the kitchen table.

Satoshi looked at his boyfriend bewildered. “You had?!”

Nino sat next to him, placing his hand dangerously close to his crotch. “I had… I was even prepared to become your nude model…”

At this point Satoshi’s heart skipped a beat. “Mo- model for me?”

Nino smirked as he leaned closer to the other’s face. “I realized that becoming your muse wouldn’t be that bad…” his tone was playful, seductive, exactly as he knew Satoshi liked it. And it seemed it worked as the hand that was comforting Masaki’s back, was now moving towards Nino’s slightly open and so welcoming mouth.

“What kind of friends are you?” Masaki’s angry voice made both of them freeze. “Your… your best friend… is in this big shit and all you do… is flirting with each other?! Aren’t you ashamed of yourselves?” the anger gave its way to heavy sobs _once again._

Nino sighed deeply. “Aiba-chan… I’m sure Sho didn’t say anything like that!”

“Of course he did!” Masaki replied stubbornly.

“Perhaps you didn’t hear it well…”

“I’m not deaf Nino! I know what I heard… and we all know how those two were during our first years as Arashi…” Masaki’s voice cracked up again. “I never thought Sho would betray me like that…”

Nino and Satoshi exchanged helpless gazes, knowing well that if Masaki had decided on something, it was way too difficult to change his mind… he might be air-headed but he certainly competed with Sho in stubbornness and this wouldn’t end well not for him or Sho but themselves.

“C’mon, Aiba-chan! We all knew that there was nothing between Sho and Jun!”

“Yes… that’s why Jun was declaring everywhere that he was _my_ Sho-chan’s biggest fan!”

Nino rubbed his temples frustrated. “Ok… Jun used to have a helpless crush on Sho which was one-sided… Besides didn’t we run like idiots to wave your uchiwa for ‘Disco Star’? Doesn’t that make _us your_ biggest fun? Or perhaps you’re implying that there’s something going on between us three too?” Nino whistled playfully. “That’s one dirty mind you have there, babe… but you should know I don’t share my Oh-chan!”

“You’re stupid Nino!”

“I just reproduced your way of thinking with more details! So I guess the stupid one is you!”

“I’m not!” Masaki flounced up. “I heard him… ‘ _Yours is bigger than Aiba’s… I’d never expect that…_ ’ It was Sho talking to Jun when he thought the green room was empty! I can’t believe it!”

Nino crossed his hands in front of his chest. “Sorry… no offense but… are you this mad because you think Sho has cheated on you or because he said that Jun has it bigger?”

Masaki looked at him with puffed eyes, his mouth agape without having any sound coming out of it. Nino raised his eyebrow and smirked. “Did I just hit gold?”

Masaki just growled, grabbed his bag and stormed out of their apartment. Just as the door closed a soft smack landed on top of Nino’s head.

“You are a brat!”

“Hell I am and I’m proud of it!” Nino replied fast as he moved on the lap of his boyfriend. “But thanks to this brattiness that idiot left us alone and now you can get all the inspiration you want!” he winked at him and leaned closer to kiss his neck.

“Don’t you think it might be true?” Satoshi asked in a huskier voice, since it seemed Nino’s small ministrations had already their effect on him.

“Oh come on… I’m sure the bigger Aiba heard has nothing to do with what his perverted mind though of… But even if it was that the case… I wish I could show to all of them who the real leader is…” Nino’s hand was already caressing Satoshi’s arm “But then I would get jealous…” a button of the white shirt the older man was wearing, was finally opened “…very jealous!”

***

Sho entered the green room reluctantly behind Masaki. Nino wanted to burst into laughs when he saw the way the older band member rubbed his nape and how the dark cycles betrayed his tiredness. _So your wife kicked you out of the bed…_

“Nino-kun…” It was Sho who had approached him.

Nino looked at him casually. “What’s up Sho-kun? Tough night?”

Sho laughed sadly. “I guess you can call it that… uhmm…” he sat closer to him. “Do you by any means know what’s wrong with Masaki?”

 

Nino frowned. “Why there ought to be something wrong?”

“Well… yes… He just doesn’t talk to me… and I could even say that I’ve caught him sending me deadly stares… You know… I start to understand what Toma-kun had meant when he had said that Masaki can be really scary…”

“Sho!” Satoshi came closer, already dressed up for the recording of VS Arashi. “So… did you and Masaki solve it?”

Sho’s and Nino’s eye bulged – even if it was for different reasons.

“So there _is_ something going on…” Sho turned to look with narrowed eyes at Nino, who just shrug his shoulders and opened his DS.

“Don’t look at me like that! It is _your_ problem! Not mine!”

“What the hell did I do?”

“Perhaps you chose Aiba as your boyfriend… That explains it all!”

“Nino, he’s your best friend!”

“He is… but that doesn’t mean that I would stand him as a boyfriend… he’s way too clingy, way too jealous and you know what that means when we’re talking about someone who gets on nerves pretty easily and never _ever_ stays back to listen to the whole story…”

“…misunderstandings…” mumbled Sho but it was clear his mind was already elsewhere. “What have I done this time…?” he had frowned deeply “I can’t remember of anyth-”

“Perhaps something about sizes? You know… how Jun’s is _bigger_ than Aiba’s?!” Nino cut him off.

Sho gasped as the realization hit him. “Tha… That is what’s about???!!! Oh my God!” he looked at Masaki who just ostentatiously turned his head the other way and made his way out of the room.

“So is it?” Nino asked eagerly.

Sho who was still looking at the door, needed a couple of seconds to grasp what his friend meant by it. “Nino, are you an idiot or perhaps you’re pretending to be one?”

He shook his head and walked towards the door. “I’ll see you at the studio…”

Both Nino and Satoshi saw Sho getting out while mumbling ‘Masaki’ to himself.

“How could you ask something like that?” Satoshi asked slightly irritated. “You know that Sho is hot-tempered… Do you wish to get punched or something?”

“I was sure he wouldn’t do it… Masaki had thrown him off the bed… Didn’t you see his state? I was sure his air muscles wouldn’t follow his mind orders!” Nino burst into laughs.

“Whatever… Now c’mon! We will be late!”

“Aye Aye Captain!!!”

Satoshi sighed as he heard Nino’s answer. _You’re always saying that Aiba-chan is the child in Arashi when you’re behaving like a spoiled one…_

***

Masaki was fuming. The whole recording required hours and hours of working so close to Sho and that was getting on his nerves. He had caught a moment when Jun was smiling – _way too seductively_ – to _his_ Sho-chan and how _his_ Sho-chan was equally replied to his flirting little messages. And this wasn’t the end. Jun _dared_ to touch _his_ Sho-chan’s arm in the way to take his seat when it was the guest team’s time to play.

_So you think you can make fun of me… even in front of my eyes… Oh you don’t know me baby… You’ll so pay for it!_

The opportunity had arrived. Sho was the one to climb the second half of ‘Cliff Climb’ and was now in need for a grip; the one that Masaki held in his hands. He knew that Sho had only 25 seconds to climb and it was only making it for him more stressful. He threw the grip with more force than needed, startling Sho and causing him to fall without finishing.

Everyone burst into laughs. Masaki didn’t pay attention to everyone; his stare was locked on Sho’s. He didn’t need to say anything… the words had already been spoken.

***

“Why did you do this?” Sho asked angrily when they went back to their green room, after the shooting was ended.

“I don’t know what you mean…” Masaki replied stubbornly as he reached for a bottle of water.

Sho grabbed it and threw it away, making sure Masaki was trapped between him and the wall behind. “Don’t play the dumb one because I know you’re not! Why did you have to bring back my image as the ‘useless’ Sho? Huh?”

“Because you are! I didn’t bring it back… I just pointed out! It’s not my fault that you couldn’t hold the grip!”

“No… it’s your fault that you are angry because I was talking with MatsuJun!”

Masaki’s eyes bulged. “So you ADMIT IT! You…” sharp hits and smacks landed on Sho’s torso “You are cruel! That’s it! We’re done!”

Masaki panted as he stormed towards the door, passing by the speechless pair of Satoshi and Nino. He almost fell on Jun who was just entering the room.

Masaki narrowed his eyes and slapped with all his might Arashi’s younger member. “You…” he hissed with an anger that reminded Jun of their junior days “Stealing your friend’s boyfriend…” he sniffed a bit his nose “You should be ashamed of yourself!”

Jun was left blinking and holding his cheek with his palm in an attempt to grasp what had just happened. He looked bewildered at the other members. “What the hell did just happen?”

“Well… it seems that Aiba-chan thinks that Sho’s cheating on him with you… and he’s angry… though it seems that this is not the _only_ problem…” Nino replied smirking. “He did say something about Sho admitting you have it… bigger?”

Jun couldn’t believe his ears. First, he was accused of being in a relationship with Sho and second… he rethought about it… _That’s not actually a negative thing… MJ has it big… Not bad… not bad at all!_

“See, Oh-chan? I told you he’d like it! J’s a diva after all!”

***

Sho was dragging his feet to his apartment. He was angry, disappointed but above all he was tired. He unlocked the door and found an apartment in pitch black. He sighed. He should have gotten used of Masaki and small tactics but he couldn’t. It was only a few months away that he was made to do all the household tasks just because Masaki seemed (pretended at least) to be angry because Sho had revealed he had experienced an Omiai in public.

_I guess you can’t have everything always going your way…_

He opened the bedroom door where he found his boyfriend’s figure already lying down on bed. He took off his jacket and climbed next to him, his hand finding his soft hair. The other was keeping his eyes closed but Sho knew well that he wasn’t sleeping.

“Masaki… Why do you always have to be this stubborn without giving me the chance to explain?” his voice had no trace of anger, only tenderness and love. “You always accuse me of making mistakes when I’m not… You overheard me and Jun talking and then you did what…? Left the next moment after having reached your very own epilogue? If you had remained a few seconds longer you would have realized that what Jun has bigger than you is his new phone! He was just showing it to me and I made a simple comment!”

At that moment, hesitantly Masaki half opened his eyes. “You’re lying…” he was pouting, making him look in Sho’s eyes like a puppy.

“Why would I lie, baby? You know that I’m crazy for you… and even – let’s say – that he has what _you_ thought bigger…” Sho stopped immediately when he caught Masaki’s bewildered look. “Ok… Ok he hasn’t! I don’t know as I also don’t give a damn about it!”

“He hasn’t!” Masaki said firmly as he sat up on the bed, his hands crossing in front of his chest. “He is one and a half centimeters smaller than me! I had checked it out!” Masaki shrugged when he realized the way Sho was looking at him “I mean… when we were juniors… me, him and Nino… it was a bet… a childish one! You know…‘ Whoever has it bigger he gets to treat’ nothing serious… right, Sho-chan!!!” Masaki used his best big eyes to ease the situation. “I’m sorry…”

“You are?” Sho wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s slim waist.

Masaki nodded, biting his lower lip. Soon enough, he found himself on his back with Sho on top of him, savoring his neck.

“Sho-chan?” he asked in a low voice.

“What is it baby?” Sho asked back huskily, still occupied with the hot flesh underneath him.

“Can I be in charge tonight?”

Sho stopped immediately. He moved a bit back so that he could look at Masaki’s face clearly. “Why?”

“What do you mean why? We had made this agreement… whenever I felt my ego down you’d let me do you… to… get it up!” he winked at him and tried to kiss Sho’s jaw line.

Sho managed to grab Masaki’s hands before they reached him. “We did agree on that but it was the case _I_ was at fault… and now I’m _not!_ ”

“C’mon Sho-chaaan… My ego as a man has been crushed…”

“Because of your imagination…” Sho insisted more desperate than before.

“Well… imagination or not the result is the same… Please…” Masaki leaned closer to Sho’s ear whispering “or you’ll make me think that you’re just a little coward because I’m way bigger than you…”

Sho wanted to oppose but he couldn’t find anything… Soon he found himself where Masaki was moments before. “Don’t worry baby… I’ll take care of you…” Masaki’s husky voice reached his ears.

_That’s what I’m afraid of…_

***

“Kazu… why are you smirking like an idiot?”

“Look over there…”

Satoshi followed his boyfriend’s index to find Sho sitting at the edge of the couch in an – at least – awkward position.

“As I thought, Aiba did him… and made his point clear…”

Satoshi frowned. “Concerning?” he asked Nino.

“Size… of course!”

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 A.N. Soooo that was it! ^_^ I told you it was a silly one! :P Anyway... I wanted to write some funny/sexy Sakuraiba (and Ohmiya always manage to be along XD) and today I got the inspiration I needed! lol

I hope you enjoyed yourselves reading it!!! Your comments are as always <333!!!  



End file.
